


Fucking Flappy Bird

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas is addicted, Dean's worried, M/M, flappy bird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does what any paranoid, self conscious, possessive, forensic major would do. He breaks into the lab’s closet, steals a lock picking kit and runs over to his boyfriends room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Flappy Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Flappy Bird and I couldn't help myself.

Dean’s worried. The kind of worried that when he takes a shower he sees some of his hair flow down the drain. The kind of worried that has him biting his nails and pacing around his room, probably wearing the innocent carpet out.

See, Dean hasn’t seen his boyfriend in days. He’s called, texted, visited his dorm, talked to his professors- but nothing. From what Gabriel, Cas’ brother, tells him is that Cas is cooped up in his room, that he goes out for food then immediately goes back in. Dean’s not sure if he did anything wrong, said anything wrong, forgot their anniversary or something- all he knows is that Castiel hasn’t contacted him and that’s a little shady. 

So Dean does what any paranoid, self conscious, possessive, forensic major would do. He breaks into the lab’s closet, steals a lock picking kit and runs over to his boyfriends room. Of course Dean does the courteous thing and knocks first (so if Cas happens to be cheating on him they can put their junk away) and waits for an answer. After a good few minutes Dean sighs and pulls out the kit.

Dean wiggled the tools around in the lock and smiles at the little click that the door makes, he puts the kit back in his pocket and pushes the door open.

Slowly, Dean walks into the room. He hears a distinct flapping sound, a little _pechew_ , and a muttered “fuck!” coming from an illuminated bundle of blankets in the corner of Cas’ room. Dean quietly closes the door and walks to the bundle, hoping that it’s actually his boyfriend and not some killer that decided to take a pit stop and enjoy a nice game. Carefully, Dean pulls back the blanket covering the maybe killer-maybe boyfriend, the dark room is brightened by the screen of Cas’ Iphone and the sound of _foowp-fwoop_.

“Flappy Bird, really Cas?”

“I can’t... wait.. fuck!”

Dean watched in amusement as Flappy Bird hits the green tunnel and plummets to his supposed death. He moves Cas around and sits on the floor next to him, the mitny shampoo Cas always showers with filling his nose as he nuzzled into his neck.

“Dean, stop, I can’t concentrate when you do that.” Castiel grumbles, moving his shoulder to get Dean off while tapping his phone screen.

“Cas, I haven’t seen you for four days. Four. Fucking. Days. All for this stupid Flappy Bird shit?”

“S’not shit, it’s a religion.”

Dean sighs roughly and pulls the phone away from Cas’ hand, ignore the squawk of disapproval coming from Cas and the distinct sound of Flappy Bird hitting a tunnel, “Cas, you’re a religion major, you should know that this-” he hold up the phone, “-isn’t a religion.”

Castiel sticks out his bottom lip and looks at his hands, “I can’t make it past the third tunnel, Dean.”

Dean’s expression softens at how upset Cas looks, “Want me to help you, Babe?”

“You playing it won’t please me, Dean.” 

Dean places a hand on Cas’ chest when he goes to reach for the phone, “Want me to tell you how to get past the third one?”

Castiel’s hand lower and he stares at Dean, “How far did you get?”

“Forty one.”

“How long did that take?”

Dean shrugged, “About two hours.”

“I’ve been here for days playing this and you got it in two hours?”

“I have good reflexes.”

Castiel sighed and looked at his phone then back to Dean, “Just- just delete and black the game.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow, “You sure?”

“Yes. I suppose missing classes and not seeing my boyfriend for four days is the start of an addiction. The game wasn’t all that fun either- you just keep playing to see how far you get and when you hit a stupid tunnel you have to start all over.”

“If you say so.” Dean navigated through Cas’ phone and deleted and blocked the game, “It’s gone forever.”

Castiel sighed, “Good bye, Flappy Bird.”

Dean smiled, “Good bye indeed.”

Castiel sucked on his bottom, “Can I see your phone?”

“Sure.” Dean slipped his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to Cas. He watched Castiel flip through his pages of apps before smiling, “What are you doing?”

_Fwoop-Fwoop_

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
